This invention relates to a new and improved greeting card, and more particularly to a greeting card containing a detachable decal.
Various mailing cards bearing detachable decals such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,852 to Davis and U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,472 to Ritter have been proposed. Usually, in these mailing cards it is difficult to easily remove the decal for reuse because of the adhesive design of the greeting cards.
An additional disadvantage of the prior greeting cards is that they are costly to produce due to the methods used to secure the decals to the cards.